icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Weaver
Canadian | image = Mike_Weaver.jpg | image_size = 220px | birth_date = | birth_place = Brampton, ON, CAN | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2000 }} in 2007]] Mike Weaver (born May 2, 1978) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman currently with the Florida Panthers of the National Hockey League. Playing career Weaver played minor hockey in his hometown the local Brampton Maroons in his early years before joining the Richmond Hill-Vaughan Kings of OMHA. After being a 7th round draft choice of the OHL's Guelph Storm in 1995, Weaver decided to remain playing OHA Junior A hockey to maintain his NCAA scholarship eligibility. Weaver played Tier II Jr.A. with both the Thornhill Islanders and the Bramalea Blues. His final season with the Blues he led the club to a Dudley Hewitt Cup as OHA Junior A Champions and a berth in the 1999 Royal Bank Cup in Yorkton, Saskatchewan; Weaver's team was eliminated in the semi-finals. ]] The diminutive defenceman acquired a scholarship with the Michigan State Spartans and spent four very productive years in the CCHA that included two First All-Star team nods and two Best Defensive Defenceman awards. Undrafted by the NHL, Weaver was signed as a free agent by the Atlanta Thrashers on June 15, 2000. He spent the subsequent season with Atlanta's IHL affiliate, Orlando, with whom he won the Turner Cup as IHL champions. In 2001–02, Weaver played his first 16 games in the NHL, in addition to helping the Thrashers' AHL affiliate, the Chicago Wolves, to a Calder Cup championship. Most of his four seasons as a Thrasher would be spent in the AHL. In the summer of 2004, Weaver would sign with the Los Angeles Kings as a free agent. After playing 2004–05 with the Kings' AHL affiliate, Manchester, Weaver would play 2005–06 and 2006–07 in the NHL. On August 8, 2007, Weaver was signed again as a free agent by the Pittsburgh Penguins. However, just before the start of the 2007–08 season, he was placed on waivers and picked up by Vancouver, where he played in 55 games. In the proceeding off season, he was signed by the St. Louis Blues. On August 3, 2010, Weaver signed a 2 year $1.8 million contract with the Florida Panthers. Awards and achievements Individual * OPJHL Defenceman of the Year - 1996 * CCHA All-Tournament Team - 1997 * CCHA First All-Star Team - 1999, 2000 * CCHA Best Defensive Defenceman Award - 1999, 2000 * NCAA West Second All-American Team - 1999, 2000 Team championships * Turner Cup (IHL championship) with the Orlando Solar Bears - 2001 * Calder Cup (AHL championship) with the Chicago Wolves - 2002 Transactions * June 15, 2000 - signed by the Atlanta Thrashers * July 16, 2004 - signed by the Los Angeles Kings * August 8, 2007 - signed by the Pittsburgh Penguins * October 1, 2007 - placed on waivers by the Pittsburgh Penguins * October 2, 2007 - picked up on waivers by the Vancouver Canucks * July 9, 2008 - signed by the St. Louis Blues Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1978 Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Michigan State Spartans players Category:Vancouver Canucks players